One common treatment for erectile dysfunction includes the use of a penile implant device. A particular type of penile implant device, commonly known as a three-piece device, includes a pair of inflatable cylindrical prostheses that are implanted into the corpus cavernosae of the penis. The cylindrical prostheses are connected to a fluid-filled reservoir through a pump and valve assembly. Such a pump and valve assembly is typically implanted into the scrotum of the patient, while the reservoir is implanted in the abdomen. Tubing is used to connect each penile prosthesis to the pump, and additional tubing is used to connect the pump to the reservoir. To activate the penile implant device, the patient can typically actuate the pump using one of a variety of methods that cause fluid to be transferred from the reservoir through the pump and into the prostheses. This results in the inflation of the prostheses and produces rigidity for a normal erection. Then, when the patient desires to deflate the prostheses, a valve assembly within the pump in such a manner that the fluid in the prostheses is released back into the reservoir. Additional manipulation of the cylindrical prostheses may also be required. This removal of fluid from the cylindrical prostheses returns the penis to a flaccid state while simultaneously refilling the reservoir with fluid.
The reservoir used in these three-piece systems is usually in the form of a flexible bag or bladder that can expand and contract in volume with movement of fluid to and from the reservoir. In many cases, the reservoir is relatively spherical in shape, which requires placement of the reservoir in a location in the patient's body where there is sufficient space to allow the system to operate properly and to keep the reservoir from causing a visible protrusion outside the patient's body. Thus, spherical reservoirs are often placed below the puborectalis muscle during surgical implantation of the penile implant device, which requires a “blind” approach. This approach can be relatively difficult, particularly for less experienced surgeons. Thus, it is desirable to provide a reservoir that can offer an easier surgical approach for the doctor, such as a surgical procedure that eliminates the requirement to position the reservoir behind the puborectalis muscle.